


PDA

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney needs a reminder of who he belongs to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

As the door to his office swung open, Barney looked up from behind his desk -- and his eyes went wide with surprised alarm. He swallowed hard, no longer listening to whoever was on the other line anymore, waiting only for enough of a pause to speak.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to... call you back. Later."

Barney hung up the phone, his jaw slightly agape as Marshall pointedly locked his office door, and he and Lily slowly advanced until they were standing on either side of him. He flinched slightly, glancing with anxious eyes toward the windows, as Marshall placed a strong, possessive hand on his shoulder, and Lily leaned on the edge of his desk, her leg rubbing lightly against his knee.

"What... what is this about? What are you guys doing here?"

"You were a little short on the phone with me earlier, baby," Lily explained, her tone mildly reproving. "When I mentioned it to Marshall, he thought we should come down here and... _remind_ you of the way you're _supposed_ to treat me."

Barney's breathing accelerated, taking on a faint tremor as he cast his wide, anxious eyes once more toward the windows.

"I-I'm sorry, Lily. I was just in a hurry. I didn't mean to..."

"Shhh... shut up and put up, Barney." Marshall chuckled behind him before amending his own words. "I mean... put _out_."

Barney turned his head to stare at Marshall in disbelief before turning trapped, pleading eyes on Lily, shaking his head.

"No... no, no, no, not _here_..."

"Yes, Barney, _anywhere_ we say!"

Lily cut him off sharply, her slim, soft fingers gripping a handful of his hair and jerking his head back, eliciting a startled gasp from his trembling lips. She crossed her legs and leaned forward to meet his eyes, a fiery warning in her gaze.

"This is not a _game_ , Barney. You wanted this arrangement -- and that means accepting everything that comes with it. And _that_ means showing a little bit of respect... no matter _where_ you are."

Barney's breath was shallow and ragged by this point, and he barely managed to choke out his pleading protest.

"Someone might see..."

"Like you care," Marshall hissed in his ear. He was kneeling behind his desk chair by now, one hand on his shoulder and the other resting against his throat. "Slut."

"I... I care _here_..." Barney insisted, his voice breaking over the word. He held his hands up pleadingly in front of him, though he dared not actually resist. "If... someone sees me _here_... doing _this_..."

"Then they'll know exactly who you belong to."

Lily finished for him, her hand in his hair gentling to caress down his cheek, a cool smile on her lips. She rose from the desk, standing directly in front of Barney as she deftly began to remove his tie.

"Wait... what are you...?"

"Hands down," she snapped, immediately halting his tentative attempt to stop her.

Barney winced as she wound the tie firmly around his eyes, tying a firm knot behind his head. He bit his lower lip, visibly trembling, clearly on the verge of panic. He held still as she ran her fingers through his hair again, gently this time, and leaned in to whisper next to his ear.

"Get on your knees."

Barney's mouth was dry with fear, and he swallowed hard, shaking his head weakly. "Please," he whispered desperately. "Please don't make me do this..."

Ignoring his pleas, Marshall wrapped an arm around Barney's shoulders and with his free hand pushed the chair backward out from under him, then carefully lowered him to his knees on the floor.

"Relax," he advised softly. "Just do as you're told, Barney. We'll take care of you, you know that."

Something in Marshall's tone was comforting, despite the situation in which he had found himself, and almost against his will, Barney felt a little more settled, his heart rate and breathing slowing to a more manageable level.

Marshall's hands left his body momentarily, and then Barney felt his hands drawn behind his back and bound with something soft and silken -- perhaps the tie that Marshall had been wearing. He drew in his breath sharply in alarm when next, he felt Marshall unfastening his belt and drawing his pants and underwear down around his knees.

"Please," he whimpered, hating himself for the sound, but unable to help it. "Please... I... I can't..."

The thought of any of his coworkers seeing him like this was humiliating.

"Shhh, easy..." Lily murmured, and he heard the change in her voice, sensed her nearness as she knelt down on the floor facing him. "It's okay... calm down... just trust us..."

She gently tugged his head down by the hair, and he realized that she had hiked up her skirt around her hips -- and was wearing nothing beneath it. He immediately set to work, after all this time knowing exactly how to please her. Her hand remained in his hair, stroking gently, encouragingly, as she murmured breathless words of pleasure and approval.

"Mmmm... yeah... that's so good, baby... yeah..."

Barney was beginning to get into the situation in spite of himself, allowing himself to forget his surroundings and lose himself in the moment -- when he felt Marshall's strong hands grip his hips, adjusting his position.

He froze momentarily, tensed in fear -- both of physical pain, as he was not prepared for this, and of the humiliation of being caught in this position.

"It's all right," Lily whispered, gently caressing his face, his neck, his shoulders. "It's okay... we wouldn't hurt you, Barney... you know we wouldn't hurt you..."

He was relieved to feel Marshall taking his time, smoothing lubricant over the tense ring of muscle, gently pressing beyond it and gradually preparing him for what was to come. Marshall was so cautious and considerate, in fact, that when he finally _did_ enter Barney, it wasn't painful at all.

Barney focused on bringing Lily to her completion, and within a few moments, she was moaning out her release, her hand momentarily tightening in his hair as her thighs clenched around him. As she slowly slid back away from him, he allowed himself to collapse face-first against the floor, trying to catch his breath as Marshall pounded into him from behind.

When Lily had recovered, she scooted forward again, pulling his head up and then down again to rest in her lap, as her hand moved under his arched body to stroke his throbbing, fully erect cock. She used slow, teasingly gentle caresses at first, gradually speeding up and increasing her pressure to match Marshall's progress.

Barney was soon gasping for breath, whimpering a pleading litany of encouragement, as she drove him to a fever pitch of desire. Just as Marshall came inside him with a guttural groan of pleasure, Lily added a slight twist of her fist, and Barney reached his climax as well with a strangled cry of relief.

Barney heard Lily get up, heard the clicking of her heels on the floor as she made her way to his bathroom, then returned with towels to help them clean up. He remained obediently still, on his knees, while she wiped him clean, and she and Marshall righted his clothes, and their own.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" she pointed out, rubbing his back gently from where she now sat in his chair.

He could tell by the rolling sound the wheels made as she slid idly back and forth.

He swallowed hard, his face flushed with mingled arousal, satisfaction, and embarrassment. He couldn't help asking, though he was afraid it might irritate them.

"Did... did anyone see...?"

"What do _you_ think?"

Marshall laughed, as Lily removed the blindfold, and Barney blinked against the light. It took him a moment to realize what Marshall found so funny.

The blinds were drawn.

"When...?"

"As soon as the blindfold was on," Lily answered with an affectionate smile as she reached down a hand to help pull him to his feet. "No one saw anything." She paused as she rose from the chair and drew close to him, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. She pulled back to whisper, almost against his parted lips, "I told you you could trust us."


End file.
